


Reino de flores [Zed x Kayn]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: League of Legend.Zed x Kayn.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Donde Zed le enseña a hacer una corona de flores a Kayn.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━oneshot - fluff.Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 12





	Reino de flores [Zed x Kayn]

Pese a que el entrenamiento había terminado hace unas horas, Zed encontró al menor en el mismo lugar donde lo vio por última vez. Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, y el pasto un poco crecido más de lo normal, acariciaba la punta de sus dedos al movimiento del viento.

Una diminuta sonrisa iluminó su rostro, era divertida la posición del menor, completamente tendido sobre el suelo; sabía que era exigente con los entrenamientos, pero no lo suficiente como para que su alumno estrella cayera así de agotado.

—Kayn —lo llamó, cuando llegó a su lado luego de cortos pasos.

Era agradable no tener a ninguno de sus otros discípulos cerca. No era agradable ese tiempo de pensamientos, pero disfrutar un momento a solas con el contrario era la distracción que necesitaba en los monótonos días.

—Mmm... —el pelilargo reprochó al sentir unos suaves golpeteos en su mano y brazo derecho. Al abrir los ojos, encontró al mayor sentado a su lado, aún con la pequeña sonrisa.

Kayn sacudió la mano, espantando los toques contrarios en un travieso juego. Cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, se acomodó de lado en el pasto. El tacto con su piel le causaba un poco de cosquillas, pero nada era más fuerte que su cansancio.

Una brisa a su lado junto a unos pasos que se alejaban hizo que abriera sus ojos de nuevo, comprobando si el mayor estaba por marcharse y detenerle, le gustaba su compañía en silencio.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó cuando el mayor se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y arrancó unas cuantas flores sin descuido.

No obtuvo respuesta del adverso y chitó, un poco molesto de sentirse ignorado por él. Sin dejar de observarle, siguió cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, mirándole fijamente a los ojos cuando Zed regresó a su lado con las manos llenas de flores y tallos.

La curiosidad era más grande que el sueño, y se reflejaba en la asombrada expresión al ver lo hábil que su maestro era con aquellas flores, ahora sin vida.

—¿Quieres intentar? —Zed colocó el resto que no utilizaba entre los cuerpos de ambos, y enseñó lo que estaba haciendo al menor—. La idea es ir atando los tallos a las flores, formando un círculo.

—¿Y para qué sirve? —de un movimiento, cruzó ambas piernas para sentarse y sujetar algunas flores.

—Meditación —mintió, una nueva sonrisa apareció para ocultar la risa—. Concentración.

La expresión de Kayn reflejaba incertidumbre, sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones del mayor. Conocía a la perfección los métodos aburridos que utilizaba para meditar, más que nada porque muchas veces le había obligado a hacerlas luego del entrenamiento. Y jamás se le ocurrió que juguetear con unas flores, serviría de algo.

Fingió imitar sus pasos: enredar los tallos y luego poner algunas flores por encima. Lo mejor era observarlo detenidamente, tal vez así, descubriría lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

—Listo —bufó con sus dedos entumecidos. Fue una ardua tarea, pero el resultado era exacto como lo imaginado.

Un perfecto círculo, donde brillantes flores relucían sus pétalos a la luz del atardecer.

—¿Qué es? —la paciencia que Kayn mantuvo en los interminables minutos no lo había demostrado nunca.

El cabello de Kayn era un revoltijo, primero porque unos cuantos mechones de cabello se habían escapado de la atadura de su trenza, al recostarse en el suelo. Y segundo, porque algunas hojas se enredaban en esos mismos mechones. Aun así, extendió su pequeña creación sobre la cima de la cabeza de Kayn.

—¿Qué haces? —el pelilargo sacudió su cabeza. Intentó mirar al objeto, pero era imposible y lo tanteó rápidamente con sus manos—. ¿Qué es?

—Una corona —frunció el ceño cuando las torpes manos contrarias desacomodaron la corona de lugar—. No la toques.

Kayn cruzó los brazos y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. El mayor le acomodaba los cabellos para que no se enredara en las flores o en las espinas del pequeño redondel y la distancia que mantenían se había acortado.

—¿Soy un rey? —susurró mirando sus propias rodillas, donde yacía la mitad de su corona, a medio hacer.

—No —habló sin pensarlo, con tal de molestar al menor y rio al notar que lo había logrado—. Te quedan lindas —los brillantes colores contrarrestaban de forma única con su oscuro cabello—. Eres el rey, en un reino de flores.

—Que idioteces dices.

Empujando a su maestro para que regresara a su antigua posición, optó por continuar su fea corona. Era dispareja y no podía acomodar bien las flores entre los tallos como había hecho el mayor; inclusive algunos pétalos fueron arrancados en el proceso. No servía para ser delicado con algo.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Kayn cuando raspó uno de los ásperos dedos con una espina. El mayor quiso acercarse a ver si estaba bien, pero el pelilargo le paró con la mano, mientras lamía su lastimado dedo.

—Que hace una marca más —comentó al continuar y Zed asintió, tenía razón. El cuerpo de ambos estaba cubierto de cicatrices, de marcas escondidas hechas por cada uno; ya sea por entrenamiento o en una impulsiva noche. Una espina no sería rival para Kayn.

Deseaba terminar antes de que cayera el sol, cosa que faltaba poco. Si ya la corona tenía forma de cualquier cosa menos de círculo, en la penumbra sería incluso peor. Iba eligiendo las flores que consideraba más lindas, las que mejor quedaran con ese frío cabello de su maestro.

Sin mucha fuerza y con miedo a romperlo, Kayn dio forma de círculo a la corona antes de colocarla sobre la cabeza del mayor.

—Rey Zed, rey de las sombras —posó con la corona y Kayn frunció el ceño.

—No, eres un rey conmigo, idiota.

—¿De las flores? —no era algo que fuera con él, con su estilo.

—Tú inventaste el reino, ahora debes hacerte cargo, Zed.

No refutaría al menor sólo por tener la razón. Debía hacerse cargo de lo que inventaba o saliera de su boca, Kayn no se la dejaría pasar.

—¿Y qué haremos allí? ¿Cómo será el reino? —Zed abrió sus piernas y con las manos tanteó entre ellas, para que el menor se sentara allí.

—Mmm... —pensó, a la vez que se movía al lugar dicho por el mayor. Recostó la espalda sobre el pecho ajeno, y mirando al cielo. El sol estaba ocultándose—. No sé, pero espero que no tengamos que entrenar tanto.

Un quejido salió luego de hablar. Zed había apretado sus orejas en un pellizco al quejarse de los entrenamientos. Ambos guardaron silencio, observando las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a notarse en el oscuro cielo. Las manos del peliblanco acariciaban los largos cabellos de Kayn hasta subir a la corona, le quedaba adorable, y estaba seguro que la guardaría o la volvería hacer, para que la usara en sus íntimos momentos.

¿Qué tan idiota quedaría si dijera que era el rey de todo su cariño? Un reino que ni el mismo Kayn conocía, sentimientos que por su situación no podía exclamar al aire. Un reino escondido, perdido, donde el rey aún no aparecía.

—Adivina, Kayn.

—¿Qué? —atento al mayor, movió su cabeza a un lado y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te quiero.

Con uno de sus dedos, el mayor acarició los fruncidos labios de Kayn. Demasiada cursilería por un día, no hablaría hasta que sea necesario. O hasta que Kayn exigiera su infantil atención.

Ante la mirada de las marchitas flores y las brillantes estrellas, besó sus labios. Debían marcharse antes de que alguien apareciera, pero vivir un poco más en el mágico reino de ambos, no le haría mal a nadie.


End file.
